


Copper likes you very much...and I love you.

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, but just the cat because I can't draw dog, cats and dogs, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Copper likes you very much...and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madneto/gifts).



A small spontaneous fanart to illustrate a new Madneto ‘s big ficlet (you can read it on her Tumblr: http://madneto.tumblr.com/post/124581493081/charles-and-erik-live-in-the-same-apartment!). In this short story Erik and Charles are neighbors. Erik’s cat befriends Charles’s dog . It is adorable and funny (Erik is the ideal profile of the cat’s man, it’s so true !! the grumpy solitary cat’s owner !!) and for me it is an opportunity to draw a cat (it’s a female by the way, her name is Copper) . I have not made the dog because I know absolutely not draw dogs ! I will say that it is behind the couch (^_^’). Have a nice day everyone ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150724081312634690.jpg.html)


End file.
